


Into the Forest Weird and Wonderful

by Lucy_Ely07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe-No Weirdmageddon, Dark Themed, Gore, Inspired by In the Forest Dark and Deep, M/M, Onesided Gideon/Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Ely07/pseuds/Lucy_Ely07
Summary: The forest holds a secret. Dipper Pines found out about it when he was a child. An incident made him forget and now, a decade later, its crawling back up to drag him down.





	1. Into the Forest

**Seven Years Old**

 

 ****When Dipper Pines was seven years old, his family went to visit his grunkles in Gravity Falls. He was warned about going to the forest but still went anyways. He found a clearing - far enough to be considered dangerous but not so far to be technically out of bounds to where he was allowed to roam. Sadly, he wasn't the first to discover the place. Cut stumps of wood were present but seeing as most of it was scattered and had long thicks of slicky pale mushrooms, he was the first in a while. That made him excited.

 

The first afternoon, he touched nothing. Instead, he chose to wander and crouch, peer closely at the stumps and the ground surrounding them. The grass grew long enough that a recent footstep would have been visible. Seeing no one after careful investogation, Dipper smiled and slapped a foot on a top of a loose stump. "I declare myself conquerer of this realm," he announced, raising a fist high into the air the way a conquering hero might.

 

Hearing no objection, he set out making plans.

 

First, he corrected the stumps and arranged them in a circle. In the middle, he laid out a cloth with bits of glitter in the tip he snatched from his twin, Mable's collection. Day by day through the summer, he'd take things to the clearing. His favorite novels, a worn-out journal. The kinds of things no one would notice missing but held importance in his eyes.

 

But something strange happened. He arrived in the clearing one afternoon to find a table sitting in the middle. Hesitating at the edge of the forest, he scanned the underbush, eyes sharp and stomach squelching in disappointment at tge thought that he might now have to share his private kingdom.

 

"Hello?" He called.

 

No one answered. He walked slowly toward the table. It was rough-hewn, the edges raw with triangular gaps between a few boards. Pushing at it, he was surprised to find it sturdy and solid. He looked over his shoulder in hopes of finding the culprit. The forest was empty.

 

Frowning, he backed from the clreaing before turning and running for the shack. For days, nothing else changed. And then it rained for a week straight.

 

Once he was finally free, he tripped his way through the forest clearing, only to be brought up short. This time the table had been set. The smuggled cloth stretched the length of it, the books he didn't salvage the week before was placed with an assortment of unmatched odds and ends, and the chipped mug he used for his hot chocolate had been placed in front of his favorite stump. Some of his pencils were there as well, but most of it came from unknown origins.  

 

He approached the table slowly, warily. The mug was filled with murky water, books damp and unreadable until it was dried fully, and as he neared, he could smell the moldy stench of the cloth. It must have been all set out before the rain

 

But by who.

 

"Hello?" He craned his neck, listening. There was only the sound of stray raindrops falling through sun-slicked leaves, the call and response of birds, the damp rustle of squirrels foraging.

 

Dipper looked at the table again, finding a new item make a sudden appearance on the table. The book had a worn out leather cover with a golden triangle carved on the front. He had been warned enough through his life about strangers offering candy or other treats to lure him away, but he couldn't quite figure out how this situation fit into that. There was no candy nor strangers.

 

On further exploration, Dipper found three unexpected objects at the far end of the table. The first was a top hat that looked perfectly new. Its color was a pure black and no dirt nor water dared touch its surface.

 

Next to it was a pillow with a snowglobe on top of it. Rather than snow, when it was shook, the black glowing goop inside it just floated at it's own pace. 

 

And the third was a blue trucker hat with a Pine tree print. Dipper looked confused. He took the hat and wore it, before reaching down and opening the leather bound book. The child's eyes widened in wonder as he saw numbers of unbelievable creatures written on the yellowed pages. In the end was a monster called Bill Cipher. In truth, the brunette couldn't help but laugh. Why would anyone be scared of a triangle?

 

But looking back at the items, the boy figured out what the hat symbolized. "Bill," he said, tapping the top hat. He couldn't really understand what the globe was for but he thought the hat was supposed to symbolize him. "Pinetree, Dipper Pines," he looked up towards the hat and smiled at it, admiring the way it hid his unruly hair perfectly.

 

He scanned the other seats. "But Bill is still in his dimension," he whispers to himself as he continued to read more facts about the mind demon. "Well, what do I know?"

 

Any trepidation or hesitation now gone, Dipper set about enjoying his new book. He was a boy well-known for his imagination and had no trouble imagining the creatures from the book running around the forest of Gravity Falls. It was the most fun he had all summer. It was so much fun that he hadn't noticed how late it had gotten.

 

"Mom and Dad will kill me if I don't come home soon!" He cried, jumping from the stump. He dashed from the clearing and was halfway to the shack before he realized he was still wearing the hat. Stopping, he bit his lip and looked back over his shoulder.

 

He already knew he'd be in trouble for staying out late but he wasn't really sure how he'll explain the hat. What if his parents forbade him from returning to the clearing? Or, what if his grunkles forbade him from even entering the forest? He'd be stuck with playing with that goody-two-shoes Gideon or spoiled brat Pacifica all summer. No, thank you!

 

He hastily took off the cap and headed back to the clearing. It wasn't until he'd burst from the cover of the forest that he saw him.

 

Bill Cipher.

 

When trying to decide whether to tell the police about him later, Dipper couldn't figure out how to describe the triangle demon. He didn't look like a triangle, he looked like a man but a taller than average one. He had golden blond hair and sun kissed skin. One of his eyes was covered by a triangular eyepatch with a gold-printed eye in the middle. Sharp white canines were smiling at his direction. He dressed formally, like a man would. But he wasn't a man.

 

Dipper didn't know what gave it away but the presence of the other being in the forest screamed that it was a monster. A blue iris followed his every movement, glowing slightly in the gathering darkness. The boy swore it changed color, from blue to red to black in a fragment of a second. Everything else about him seemed to recede from Dipper's memory until that was all he ever was to the boy: an eye in the darkness.

 

The first time he saw him, he stood just past the first row of brambles on the far side of the clearing. Had he not been s startled, he might have ducked and hid, observed for a while. But it was too late, he was already too loud, each step a crash agaisnt old dead leaves and broken sticks.

 

The demon froze at the sound of him, face jerking to his direction. It was darker where he was, back under the cloces of leaves. Too dark to see him clearly, except for the glowing eye.

 

Dipper wanted to scream but found as he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He threw the cap at the demon, praying it would do something. It only flew along with the wind and fell to the ground. He didn't stop running.

 

The entire way home, the demon chased after him. The boy could fell hot breath on the back of his neck and could hear heart beats matching his. But when he reached the shack, he glimpsed over her should and found nothing.

 

He waited for a moment then another, eyes natrowed to the forest entrance in search for any sign that the demon was still there. Goosebumps filled his entire body and another shiver made its way to his spine.

 

The screen door was slammed open, all of the sudden, causing Dipper to jump. "Mason Pines, where have you been?" His mother asked with worry and anger in her tone, "You were supposed to pack your stuff for tomorrow's trip back home."

 

Hands trembling, Dipper looked one last time at the forest and ran past his mother promising that he'd do it now.

 

By the time he went to bed that night, he'd convinced himself he was seeing things. His sister laid asleep on the bed parallel to his, travel case on the side. He went to sleep as well but as he did, his dreams became plagued by the mind demon. He'd feel a presence in he room, suddenly sit up to find nothing.

 

Even if he found the room empty everytime, he still felt unsafe. His heart wouldn't settle down despite the many tries in covincing himself how ridiculous he was being. But just in case, he looked at the window, staring at the forest for a glowing eye.


	2. Times Changing, Lives Falling

**Seventeen Years Old**

 

Dipper grunted as he felt the rough surface of the old table bite his hips. He glared at the man towering him and kicked when he felt hands trying to roam around his body. "The Fuck, Pines?" 

 

The brunnette growls, "Fuck off, Gideon." 

 

Around them, the thicket of forest hummed and sang of night: crickets with their sharpened legs, cicada wings buzzing, wind through pulp-heavy branches. The sound of their breathing tangled with.

 

Dipper had been avoiding Gideon ever since what happened last year. The white haired teen lost his pudge and got a full set of muscles in exchange. When the Pines Family returned to Gravity Falls after avoiding it for 7 years, Gideon didn't waste any time to flaunt it to the younger twin. Though he didn't seem like it, the annoying guy was gay and Dipper was just his type.

 

"Oh come on, Dipstick," Hands started to go lower between them. "It's not so bad wanting to have fun now and again." A squeeze on his soft member made Dipper gasp in surprise.

 

The white haired teen took it as a sound of pleasure and used the opportunity to dip his head lower. Dipper knew what he was about to do but he didn't stop it. He stood still as he looked what had been hiding behind Gideon's figure. A thickened shadow, well hidden except for the glowing eye.

 

He gulped, pulled Gideon up before he could even fiddle with the brunette's zipper. "Let's get out of here," he whispered in his ear. He was scared, frigthened and he wanted out, now.

 

The latter male was ecstatic when he mistook his interest was finally reciprocating him. He didn't notice how Dipper's gaze was never on him nor did he see the shadow behind the trees.

 

Bill Cipher circled silently just beyond the edge of the clearing. It seemed to Dipper that his eyes seemed duller now, the once beautiful glassy shade of blue, now nearly black. The gaze was somewhat unfocused as well, seemed tired and worn but for some reason, Dipper knew that the demon was looking at him.

 

His throat tigthened, breathing labored as though it were years ago and his hands still circled his neck, claws raking against the column of his throat. Each time he closed his eyes, he rememebered the sight of the other children arranged around the clearing, their rotting bodies so bloated under the early fall heat that their skin threatened to split.

 

Gideon stood up and started assaulting his neck with sucks and kisses, making Dipper shove at him both in surprise and disgust, "I said let's go." The fingers that were trailing to the inside of the brunnete's shirt hesitated but didn't release him. Dipper side glanced and saw the figure still there, "Come on, Gleeful. Let me go and let's leave!"

 

"Mason," he growled when his real name was used but the latter didn't care. "It's still early. Our parents will still be awake, can't risk letting them find out while getting down and dirty in the room."

 

He shook his head, eyes never leaving the shadow in the background. Though he'd been to the clearing after he had been rescued and the bodies were found 7 years ago, he'd never seen Bill Cipher again. Not until tonight. He didn't know what had changed - what was different - but the familiar wash of chills began its slow wave up his toes.

 

Gideon let out a frustrated groan. "I thought you wanted this," he says, disappointment clear in his tone. But Dipper didn't know which part he meant: the fact that he still hated him and wasn't even interested breathing the same air as him, or the fact that he'd brought him here because it would make a great story to tell his friends later.

 

He didn't want this from the start, but the addition of the mind demon's presence made it worse. "Like Hell I am." He grabbed the hand inside his shirt and yanked it out, pushing himself off the table. 

 

Gideon's fingers closed around his forearm, "Dipper, come on. Don't do this."

 

He looked down at where he held her. The scars cutting around his wrist glowed white against the rest of his skin. In the darkness of the clearing it almost appeared as though the blue wire still bound him, causing his fingertips to burn.

 

From the tree line he sensed movement, and glancing over, he caught Bill taking a step closer. Perhaps Gideon would have noticed it as well if he weren't too busy keeping his eyes on Dipper's wrist. Whether he felt the force of his pulse, flashing in a warning, or he simply didn't like the visceral reminder of the past, he didn't know. Either way, he let go of him.

 

Instead he danced the tips of his fingers on his belt buckle, metal clinking as he started fiddling with it. "I'll keep you safe," he said, the words deep and low with a lift to the corner of his mouth. He didn't see the irony in that. Of all the dangers in the clearing,  _he_ was the one that Dipper needed protection from. There was a lot that Dipper could tolerate with Gideon Gleeful: flirtious looks, suggestive words, impure motives, that subtle sort of pressure that bordered uncomfortable and finally, the occasional disgusting touch. But stupidity was something else.

 

Rolling his eyes, he finally had enough. He twisted away from his reach and stalked into the woods. "I'm going back to the shack."

 

Gideon didn't take the hint and started calling after him, "Come on, Mason, don't be such a-"

 

He swirled and glared daggers at him, daring him to finish. Smartly, he swallowed down whatever he was about to say, but he did nothing to shutter his obvious irritation. Dipper had shut him down one-too-many times and he didn't like ot when he got his hopes up for nothing. He remained in the middle of the clearing, obviously expecting Dipper to return to him, running to his arms.

 

Behind the taller male, Bill Cipher stood at th edge of the treeline, a ghostly echo of Gideon hovering in the darkest shadows. They both watched Dipper, waiting to see what he'd do.

 

"Go home, Gleeful," Dioper said, more of a warning to him than something to annoy him.

 

Apparently, he didn't see it like that and felt insulted. His pride lost and ego broken, he flung his hands in dissmisal and screamed, "Fuck you."

 

Dipper watched him hoist his large self on the table, grabbing a fallen branch next to him and started stabbing the air, making mocking swishing noise. He felt shivers down his spine. Everyone knew how the bodies were found - posed like a doll holding weapons as they had been killing each other. All but he, who had been sitting on a stump with a book in hand, like how a storyteller looked in a children's show.

 

Hate and disgust filled him and he left Gideon Gleeful to do whatever the hell he wanted. He didn't even care if Bill did something to him.


End file.
